priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 141 - I Became a Dreamy-Cute Idol!?
is the 1st episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 141st episode in the series overall. It aired on April 4, 2017. Plot Finally receiving her PriTicket, Yui is brought to the harsh reality that she might not be able to become an Idol, realizing PriPara isn't located where she lives. But to her surprise a Prism Stone has just opened up and with Laala Manaka, her new roommate by her side, she finally takes her first steps to being a Dreamy-Cute Idol! Summary Fantasizing in front of her mirror, a young girl is brought back to attention by classmates who come by to remind her of the Opening Ceremony. During the walk there she introduces herself as Yui Yumekawa, a sixth-year student at Avocado Academy, a boarding school. She dreams of going to PriPara to become an Idol, imagining herself as a popular Idol until feeling something land upon her head. To her delight it's her PriTicket. Yui meets up with her friends, Suzu and Hana with her breakfast and she reveals her PriTicket. They already got their own, but they mentions not even using it- much to her shock. She brings up how they can be Idols, but they point out being an Idol there is mainly a boys thing, and they don't have a PriPara anyway. This disappoints Yui while she gets her rice, wondering how there can be a BoyPara, but not a PriPara. Once again she gets distracted, this time eating the rice served by Cooky, her personal rice cooker and soon realizes she's the last student in the room. In a hurry Yui leaves, only to stop as soon as she recognizes a new shop has been built. To her amazement, it's a Prism Stone shop. She takes a moment to check her concerns, and happily realizes it will take her to PriPara- but while she's busy daydreaming a strange girl runs into her and they fall to the ground. In a hurry both girls run off after grabbing their items. Yui hurries to catch up with her older brother, who suggests she just gives up her daydreaming and be supportive for his unit, WITH. With that he runs off after attracting several fan girls, causing much anger in Yui as she continues on. Eventually the ceremony starts, with the Headmistress Barbaria giving the opening speech. Yui reveals what she has found out to Suzu and Hana, but to her shock neither of them even want to be Idols; although if they got the chance they would love to go into BoyPara. Yui gets attention drawn to her for being disruptive and Barbaria goes on to reveal a special guest coming from the school her cousin teaches at. This girl being Laala Manaka. Laala introduces herself and mentions being from Paprika Academy. She also mentions her surprise at noticing the Headmistresses looking alike and once in class, several girls offer to help Laala if she should need anything. She then goes on to bring up living at Parajuku, and when Yui realizes the last Divine Idol Grand Prix was held there and SoLaMi Smile raised its ranking very high. Yui rushes over to Laala to ask her what her own ranking is, and when Laala points out she is a Divine Idol Yui shows suspicions, pointing out Laala's idol form on a magazine. She assumes Laala is just making a joke- although Laala claims it isn't one. Eventually the school day comes to an end and Yui makes her way straight to Prism Stone. She's anxious but she rushes inside, amazed by how plain and empty the store is. She is disappointed to see it isn't opened, but Meganee claims it is; they're just behind in setting up. She welcomes Yui for being the first customer there and she runs over to the boxed outfits to look through them. As she fantasizes again, Laala greets her and suggests they go inside together. Yui is quick to agree after a moment and reveals she has dreamed of it for so long she even has drawings she did for a brand she came up with called "Fantasy Time". Meganee compliments this and registers the brand as a special service for her being their first customer. Laala is excited to just get inside so that she can prove to Yui she is the true Idol Laala as well, but Yui insists she's still just making a joke. Meganee explains to Yui how getting inside works and upon reappearing, Yui is excited to see her form has changed. But much to Laala's surprise, she isn't her older form. Seeing the "proof" before her, Yui comments on this but Laala continues to claim she told the truth when another Meganee comes by to reveal the reason she didn't change was because of a bent corner on her PriTicket. Meganee points out that this is most-likely why Laala couldn't change, just a bug in the system. The girls continue inside to admire PriPara, with it looking different than what she remembers. Meganee returns with the Idol Watches for each girl and explains that because the Paparajuku's PriPara is still in its early stages, the Watches were invented for the new system known as "Idol Time". It comes from the meaning "Working hard at being an idol, and partaking in Idol Activities", a special time for girls to close the gap between their dreams. When the Idol Time clock is full an Idol can stand on stage to perform. The news further annoys Laala but when she sees how dedicated Yui is, she feels encouraged. However, the girls have no idea where to start until they spot a strange building Laala doesn't recognize. They decide to check it out to realize it's a Clock Tower, but when Laala tries to open the door it refuses to budge until spotting something that opens a window. A large egg flies over and hits her, floating down to Yui to break apart and reveal Punicorn. Laala recognizes her as a mascot, and she mentions they have importance to Idols as their managers. The two introduce themselves to one-another, but when Yui asks Punicorn if she wants to be her manager she runs off with Yui's rice ball instead. Punicorn stops at a rock by the lake, but before she can eat it Yui steals it back until realizing how hungry Punicorn is. The rice ball was made from the last bit of rice Cooky had, but she decides to hand it over for Punicorn- although she struggles until she can take it from her. After Punicorn finishes eating, Yui brings up her dream of becoming an Idol someday. She recalls everyone's harsh words, but she remained persistent. She dreamed of practicing and singing, and starts to sing "Make It!" until Laala surprises her, who compliments her playing around. Punicorn happily embraces Yui and to the girls surprise, this fills the clock from the Idol Watches and out floats a large gem heart. Wondering what it meant, the girls return to Meganee, who explains that Yui was able to attain a new song and a manager, so now she can put on a performance. Excitedly the girls head into the waiting room, but Yui is worried over singing by herself. Laala is able to convince her to go for it though, by reminding her of her dreams of being an Idol, and how much she loves PriPara. Yui steps inside and scans her cards and obtaining her microphone to reappear on stage, where she finds the audience full of Meganee. She starts to perform for them all and is able to use a Making Drama for the first time to put on a flawless performance. As this is going on, Laala and Punicorn watch from the audience while her friends back in school recognize her on the stage, as well as a few other girls whose attention is gained. After the performance Laala is amazed that Yui was able to do so well as Yui speaks to the audience. To the girls shock they rush straight for the Academy, realizing they have to make curfew and just managing to make it with only a second to spare. Barbaria then assigns Laala to dorm with Yui and admires their new room, snapping her Friend Ticket with Yui. They exchange their tights as Yui recalls how often she dreamed of this day and how exciting it was, and she promises to continue doing her best as an Idol, along with Laala, who decides they should go to PriPara again tomorrow. Major Events *Yui Yumekawa receives her PriTicket and makes her debut in Pripara. *This is the first episode of Idol Time Pripara. *The new Opening and Ending, Just be yourself and Idol:Time!! make their debut. *The Fantasy Time brand makes its debut, and it was designed by Yui herself. *As of this episode, Laala transfers to Avocado Academy and becomes Yui's classmate, as well as her roommate. *Punicorn, Yui's mascot, was born from an egg. *The song, Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time! makes its debut as an insert song. Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara